Egg Rocket
The Egg Rocket is currently sitting on the Moon ''located outside the viewable landscape and it has yet been discovered the purpose of it. As of 7/26/18 it was updated and currently '''took off '''to what appears to be the ''Moon. On the moon there is a Alien Chicken Boss Fight and it has 800-2400 health. (Amount depends on how many people are fighting the boss) The boxes you get are Common, Uncommon, '''and Rare. ' After 18.75% of the alien's health is dealt, you attain the first reward tier, next is 50% of the alien's health, and finally '''killing the boss' gets you a Rare Box. Causes of death from the Alien Chicken Boss '''progress as you knock it's health down farther and farther, and each difficulty can be viewed via the health bar of the '''ACB, along with the different types of boxes you get: white for common, green for uncommon, and red for rare. Players’ attack damage is set to 1 damage for the duration of the boss battle. The fight can also be done with the entirety of the server or anything in between. Attack 1- Flying Discs: ''Sends out several waves of spanning discs that do 80 damage to the player upon contact. Easily avoided by running near the edge of the map as they spread out the farther they go. ''Attack 2- Flying idols: Sends out a wave of things that look like Idol Eggs and do 80 damage on contact. They spin faster than the flying discs and can be jumped over easily. Instant kills a player when it hits them when they are close to the boss. Attack 3- Heat-Seeking Rocket: ''Sends out a rocket for each player and tracks them down, dealing 80 damage upon contact. It's slow and can be easily avoided. It can sometimes instant kill a player. ''Attack 4- Cactus Spinner: ''Summons a spinner made of what looks like a cross between a cactus and a egg. It spins faster than your walkspeed, so you have to jump over it. Touching the spinner makes you lose 80 health. ''Attack 5- Meteorite Crash: ''A large shadow will appear near the targeted player, then a large meteorite will crash down on that spot, dealing 80 damage to all players caught in the radius. However, the meteorite has a smaller radius than the shadow. ''Attack 6- Evil Flytrap Summon: Summons several "flytraps" that glow red and deal 80 damage to the player upon contact. Easily avoided by walking around them or jumping over. Attack 7 - Disco Ball In-Spiral: ''A ring of 8(?) Disco Balls are spawned a considerable distance out. The Disco Balls then move into the Alien Chicken in a spiral-movement. Can be dodged by jumping over or moving out of range of the ring. Deals 80 damage when you get hit. ''Attack 8- (bug?) Random Attack: ''Randomly does 80 damage to the player. On the '''side' of the platform in which it took off from there is a type of progress bar either based on an in-game mechanic or Developer count down. Note: You only get one box depending on how much health the boss has at the end. Each tier is what tier the box will be after the health is depleted. If you do not defeat the Alien Boss within 5 minutes, you lose automatically. After each failure or win against the Alien Chicken Boss it will take 15 minutes to re-launch. (As of 8/7/18 the boss can become invincible due to a glitch making it impossible to defeat.) OOC Category:Info